


Whisky Kisses

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Kissing, M/M, Poetry, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A short poem inspired by Dean Winchester.When I was writing it, I very much imagined it to be Sam/Dean, but it's very vague and can be read as any character, really.





	Whisky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

He kisses with desperation.  
Like a man dying for whisky, rather than water.  
Like a strike of lightning, rather than a drop of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
